3015
by WordsFromTheUnknown
Summary: AU The story is based in the future, where humans have changed. Gentically changed to become faster, better. But something is happening, these people are breaking, becoming crazed. What will happen to the gang of Blue Exorcist, when two of them are becoming crazed, will the rest now what they are? Third person POV, main focus on Konekomaru and Rin.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is partner written, you may or may not have heard of my dear friend Jeice Lover. Yeah so I won't take all the credit from her. Hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Blue Exorcist, though I wish I did.**_

1.

Where to be begin? Where to start? The story that I'm about to tell you is not one you have heard before, but something new. It's not from the history books, or from the heavens. It's something from the future, where mankind has destroyed the earth, and changed the DNA sequence in our genetic code. Where to begin but in the future?

There had once been tells of the free blue sky, long ago. When there was no limit and one could look up into the great blue domain and wonder to themselves where it could take them. Watching clouds and sunsets, were now myths and legends. No one had seen a rainbow for at least seven decades. Now smog and radiation have turned the sky gray and dull; when you were able to see it. Now the term skyscrapers truly do scrape the sky. Then where grass and plants thrived, now stand concrete and metal, even the humans have changed.

A lone boy began the long drench to school, through the gray dirtied snow, filled with sludge. He had a hat on; wool. (Something very expensive) and a new bio suit: one that changed to whatever the wearer wanted, at the moment it was a big fluffy jacket the color of believed night sky, the boy had on waterproof pants that warmed up instead of cooled down during the winter seasons, and a pair of snow boots, black, they would have changed black anyway soon.

Red glasses glinted in the artificial light from the lamps and cars that flew past, blowing disgusting black snow at the boy, who dodged with skill. That's the thing with hover cars; they blew everything underneath them away. The bus had been late today, so now he had to walk to school, which was not the problem, though, he loved to walk to school. But it was not safe, with G.A-Humans about, who knew when they could break, become crazed, a killing machine, it was not safe outside metal enclosures now-a-days. One of his hands clenched around a small knife, no bigger than your index finger, he had perfect aim no matter the size of blade he carried. He was trained to have it so.

Soon the artificial light faded as a dark shadow loomed over head, Konekomaru looked up, a huge aircraft floated bye, it must have been a new model, and it seemed faster. But what did he know? On its side was the emblem for their town, true cross. A sword encased with blue glowing flames. Myth was that long ago, these blue flames once protected the lands. He needed to hurry, the timer on the lamp-lights was running out, and soon the town would be plunged into darkness, and besides they were meant to get two new students. They were supposed to be teen soldiers from the war, but no one knew much else about them. Konekomaru hurried along, head bent in his book, hand clenched around his knife.

He huffed out a misty breath as he hurried along, trying his best to go as fast as he could. He skidded to a halt, though, when he heard a small noise. He looked up and smiled something he did rarely. A cat was lying atop a wall, looking down at him with bright yellow eyes. The creature's small noses twitched curiously upon seeing him, the ears poked up like satellite dishes when he came nearer to it.

"Hello there," he said softly. He held out a hand, fingers outstretched to it. The cat sniffed them, then bumped the top of it's' head against his hand, prompting him to pet it, which he did very gladly. He had to let out a small giggle when he heard it purr as his fingers scratched between its' ears. Konekomaru loved cats, and not just because they were a part of his name. Cats were such beautiful, graceful creatures, though there weren't many left nowadays. Most of them were long gone, killed by the G.A.s or simply died from lack of food. He pulled his hand away, and the feline looked at him with a bit of longing. It stood from its' place, he could see its' belly was round and swollen (perhaps it had found a dead animal somewhere?). With a low 'mreowr', it eased itself down the wall and disappeared into an alley as he walked on, a lingering smile still on his face.

An artificial sound, made to be like the ringing of a bell (another artifact from times past) sounded throughout the city. He gasped, and then took off at a sprint. That was a warning sound, only five minutes until the lamps went off and the outside was plunged into darkness. He took in gasps of breath as he ran, so hard that his chest began to hurt. _No no, can't be late. Can't be late!_ Being late meant being in danger, all doors were closed; all lights were off, nothing and no one to protect you except for yourself. _Why do I always have such a weakness for cats?! This can't get any worse!_

Then, as lady fate always seems to love mocking humans, she did it again. He stepped into a puddle of blackish slush and his foot shot forward, causing him to fall backwards into the oily puddle with a large splash.

"Oh great," he said aloud. He sat himself up, soaked to the skin as the icy water-sludge seeped through his bio-suit. Konekomaru forced himself up, ignoring the freezing cold sensation as he ran soaked through the chilly streets. Finally, he could see the building up ahead. _Yes! I'm going to make it!_ But just then, a hovercraft landed right in front of him, blowing him off his feet and into a black-veined snow bank. He could feel clumps of the icy substance fall into his bio suit, but he didn't even care anymore. He was already freezing, what was a bit more snow going to do?

"You see nii-san?! I told you we shouldn't have taken that road, all we did, was make a big circle!"

"Well EXCUSE me! I thought we'd be taking a short-cut! No need to be all snappy, spotty four-eyes!"

Konekomaru looked up, wiping the snow from his glasses to try to get a look at them. However, the oil and water made spots on the glass, making his vision equally spotty and blurry.

"Um, excuse me?" The two seemed to look at him, apparently surprised that anyone else was there. "Um, could you please give me a hand? I'm kind of stuck here."

Honestly the twins had thought that they were by themselves when they landed, otherwise they would have looked for him. But then again he was a little on the short side, so even if they knew he was there, they would probably not see him. The taller one of the twins, Konekomaru guessed the older one, nodded and jumped out of the hover-craft, landing softly next to the boy, he held out his hand to help the boy up.

"You okay?" The taller boy asked, his own glasses foggy from his hot breathe. But Konekomaru could see eyes the color of myths, the ocean, green and blue.

"Yeah, just a little wet and cold." Konekomaru told the boy, truthfully.

"Sorry, about that. Come on, it's time for school. The doors aren't lock yet, so let's hurry." The boy grabbed his hand, and dragged him along. Konekomaru looked behind him to see the other boy, jogging behind them not far behind. He didn't even seem to notice the cold weather, as for he was wearing, a black shirt, with black jeans, and red boots. There was no scarf or mitts, or even a...wait never mind Konekomaru could see a hat, it was black as well. It must have been a new bio-suit that allowed you to wear what you wanted, during any type of weather. But strangely, Konekomaru doubted it. The taller boy luckily made them on time; he was quick on his feet. Once inside the building, the taller boy took of his coat and hat, hung them on a wall peg, and shivered.

"Ah... heated rooms. Nil-san, come on we have to sign you in." The other boy, the shorter one, walked over to his brother and nodded.

"Yeah Whatever. I wanted to check out the rooms' first."

"Later."

"Sure, sure."

The twins headed off, running to the office. The taller boy turned around and smiled, waved and then hurried along.

Konekomaru didn't even know their names, but he hoped he would soon. He changed his clothes into a more school like clothing, and then headed to his class. The building that school was held in was an artifact, a building from the time in the past. With walls of cement blocks, wood, and steel. It had leaky faucets and sometimes the heater could break. But that's what he loved about the place; it wasn't filled with technology that lined the walls, no floating chairs, or robots that served food. They each had a normal chair, one that actually sat on the floor, desks made of wood. With names long ago carved into them.  
Konekomaru smiled happily as he made it to his classroom, ah yes he loved his school.

The classroom was filled with old books and chairs, but his two friends were already sitting down. He made his way over to them.

"Hi guys," he said aloud. One of them, the bigger one with the blonde stripe through his hair, smiled in his direction.

"Oh, hey Konekomaru." This greeting was echoed by the one with the pink hair, and a wave was added to it. Konekomaru was about to say something else, but something cold and wet smacked him in the face. He spluttered and spat, the oily taste clinging to his tongue. He heard laughter and snickers from the other side of the room.

"What's up shorty? Having a greyt winter?" This joke prompted more snickers, which Konekomaru only sighed at.

"Good morning," he said dryly. With a sigh, he went on until he was sitting next between his friends, who were glaring at the bullies.

"You alright, buddy?" The pink haired one, Shima, asked. Konekomaru nodded silently, wiping the new snow and oil from his glasses.

"I'm fine. Just a bit disappointed, being I just got dry and all." Bon cracked his knuckles under the table, glaring at the one who had thrown the snowball at him, the head bully, Reiji.

"Want me to beat the crap outta' him for you?" Konekomaru shook his head, though he could feel himself running his finger along the spine of his knife.

"No, it's fine." He sighed and pulled his book out from under his jacket, placing it on the table. The teacher came in at that moment, the headmaster of the school right behind him.

"Pedo alert," Shima whispered in his ear, as he always did when the headmaster entered the same room they were in. The headmaster, Sir Faust, smiled toothily at the students.

"Good morning children!" he trilled to the class. They responded with blank looks as he beamed at them. "I bet you've all been wondering who your new classmates are going to be! Well, I have taken the liberty of introducing you to them personally! Boy's, come on in!" Upon his call, two boys entered the room. Konekomaru recognized them as the ones who had helped him inside earlier that day.

"Everyone, these are our new students, Mr. Rin Okumura and his younger brother Mr. Yukio Okumura. Give them a nice round of applause." The class gave them a few small claps and fell silent, allowing Sir Faust to go on talking.

As the headmaster talked, Konekomaru winced, feeling something cold hit him in the neck. He wiped it off and continued listening, but he found his head and neck being hit by more and more of them. He looked off to the side, trying to see what was hitting him. He grimaced when he saw Reiji and his squad of lackeys. They were holding straws and large clumps of snow. Even as he watched he saw Reiji jam a small piece of ice into his straw and blow, causing it to hit him right in the temple. He could have told the teacher, but he didn't. People didn't tell on Reiji, not unless they wanted to end up a beaten pulp in a dark hallway somewhere. So, he just stayed silent, as he always did. Neither Bon nor Shima noticed since they were too busy examining the new guys.

However, just as Sir Faust was about to ask them to introduce themselves, a full-on snowball zoomed over and caught Konekomaru square in the cheek, causing him to cry out from the shock and cold. Something seemed to happen in that one second scream, another scream intertwined with his, this one more loudly and filled with pain.

Konekomaru looked over his shoulder and saw Reiji on the floor, blood dripping down his cheek from a long thin cut one made by a long blade, one of the twins stood behind the fallen boy sword at his throat. Rin, Konekomaru recognized, Rin's eyes were hard, glowing blue. But that wasn't that scariest part, when Konekomaru looked over to Rin's brother; Yukio had a gun out, smoke still lingered around the body of the gun. A snarl had twisted his mouth.

"Wow...When had they pulled out their weapons?" Shima asked beside Bon, staring at the pair of twins.

"They moved so fast..." It was a murmur that covered the classroom. The boy Rin, slowly slide his katana closer to the boys' throat, a small dribble of blood seeping out.

"Boys..." The classroom had never heard the headmaster use that tone of voice before, it was dark and slightly impressed. "Restrain yourselves at once!" Yukio put away his gun, a frown still across his face, while his twin seemed frozen, eyes alert, his katana had disappeared, and he seemed to be a pillar of stone.

"Rin... leave the boy alone and get back down here." Sir Faust had a blank face as he said the command and the boy followed.

"Anyway, minus that sudden event, these boys will be your new classmates, they are quite nice boys, and will easily protect their friends" The headmaster, turned to go, but paused.

"But if you threaten them in anyway or form, you're likely to die, so please be careful. Ta~da!" And with that he left.

Konekomaru felt wave of protection that the twins had did that for him and yet terrified at the same time. The teacher, Niihau's-sensei, seemed to glare at the twins as he looked at them.

"Alright, I'll direct you both to your seats, ask your fellow students if you need any help and don't bother me. Do that and you'll survive this year. Got it?" Yukio, the older with the glasses, nodded with a small smile, but Rin, the obvious younger, just grunted.

"Very well. Yukio, you will sit in the desk near the front with Miss Moriyamai, and Rin, you shall sit in the desk in the middle there next to Miss Kamiki. Got it? Good, now go." The brothers split and went to their assigned desks. Yukio was right up front, next to the blond girl known as Shiemi. Meanwhile, Rin was in the middle, sharing the desk with the purple-pigtailed Izumo, and in the desk right next to the trio of friends. He didn't say anything, but when he saw Konekomaru, he gave him a small smile and a wave. Konekomaru waved back, but they didn't have time to say anything since Neuhaus-sensei went right on ahead with their planned lesson.

"Very well, Today, as you know, is target practice day. Everyone push your desks to the side of the room, line up, and have your weapons ready for your turn." The class did as instructed, except for Reiji who raised his hand, something he hardly ever did. His other hand held a blood-stained handkerchief that he held to his cheek.

"Sir? Can I go to the infirmary? My cheek hasn't stopped bleeding."

Neuhaus glared, but said, "You have ten minutes, fifteen at the most. If you're not back by then, I'm using you as a target when you get back. Understand?"

"Yes sir," he grumbled. He walked towards the front and the door, but gave Konekomaru an evil glare as he passed.

_Next time I catch you, you're dead_, he mouthed. Konekomaru gulped, and watched as Reiji left the room, still grumbling to himself. He didn't know why Reiji blamed him for what had happened, it was his own fault after all. Still, ever since Konekomaru had met the bully that had been how things went. Reiji blamed him and took out any frustration he may have had on the smaller boy.

"Alright, line up everyone, we don't have all day," Neuhaus ordered. The student made a single file line, the Okumuras were pulled to the front. "Let's see how good you two are," Neuhaus sneered. "Newbies go first, so go." He pointed to the target he had set up in the front of the room, a cloth dummy with red circles representing the vital points. The smaller the point, the more deadly the hit.

"Okumura Rin, you're up first."

Rin stepped up, not saying a word. He held up his sword, making everyone confused. He only had a sword? Why? Everyone had a back-up, long-range weapon, even the teachers. Still, Rin raised it, and eyed wherever he was aiming to hit. Then, quick as a snake strikes, he threw it, impaling the dummy straight through where its' stuffing heart was, slicing through the thick material like butter. Neuhaus nodded, acknowledging this.

"Cleanly done," he commented.

"Next. Okumura Yukio." Yukio stepped up and prepared himself, just like his brother had. He aimed his guns and took one shot, burrowing his bullet into a neat hole right at the dummy's forehead.

"Very clean, well done." However, not a very effective target in the long run. Let's have an expert show you how it's done. Miwa." Konekomaru started when he heard his name, the students parted to let the teacher see him.

"Ah, there you are. Miwa, you're near the top of the class, correct? Show these two how a true marksman works."

"Yes sensei", he whispered as he approached the dummy. The teacher stuck out his arm, keeping him from the laid down line where they were to stand.

"No. Do it from across the room."

Konekomaru sighed he knew what the teacher wanted him to do. He walked slowly to the back of the room, he stood among the shadows, the students had all parted but the twins, who stood side to side in the middle of the room watching him, with their odd colored glowing eyes. He raised one knife it was small the smallest he had, and threw it snapping his wrist so it fell in a perfect line, then another, slightly larger, and he went on until each vital spot on the dummy was hit. The teacher smirked at him as he walked past the twins to get his knives, he didn't really like this exercise, it made him stand out. There was blood on one of the knives that he knew wasn't there when he threw it, he looked over at the twins, Rin had his eyes on him, glowing softly, there was a small trail of blood on his cheek, but no cut to be seen, he wiped it away with a smile.

"Cool" he said.

Yukio sighed and rubbed his head, "Nii-san... You bloodied his knife. Why did you move?"

"Just because," Rin smiled some more.

The rest of the class moved through the exercise easily, Shiemi had small needles at the end of her "flowers" that she used to throw, the needles had poison in the them, Izumo used a whip that was made up of electrical currents, it could change shape and thickness on command. Shima used sharpened crosses as his weapons, he also had a staff, but that wasn't the best item for this. Bon had these beads that he wrapped around his fists, when struck they would stab you with small spikes and a small shock would be sent through your body.

Reiji did not return to class that day, the nurse had told them that the cut he had received had not stopped bleeding, not matter what she did. The bullet wound was easy enough to stop the bleeding but the cut she had trouble with. In fact it seemed to bleed more and more as the time passed, she finally had to seal it shut the old fashioned way with a needle and thread, none of the newer healing methods had worked it bleed straight through them. Reiji had lost a pint and a half of blood once she finally sealed it shut. She had never seen that happen in all her life.

Students in the class turned to look at Rin, what did he do? It was just a simple cut from his katana right? Rin didn't look worried in fact he looked excited, happy, a wicked grin covered his face.

The teacher nodded at the explanation, but did not tie it with Rin Okumura. The rest of the day was filled with book work and a few breaks to eat and rest. Konekomaru was glad for that, he didn't want to do anymore battle exercises for the day.

After school he went back down to the lockers and grabbed his things, a large hand landed on his shoulder, he spun a knife already at the person's throat. He realized it was only Bon and calmed down, bon didn't comment on the action, they all did it.

"Hey Koneko, wanna dorm with Shima and I for the night? A storm is going to hit later, and your dorm is across town."

"Sure, let me get my extra things 'kay?"

"Yeah."

That night he stayed the night with Bon and Shima, lucky for him that he did because then he wouldn't have to see the dead bodies of G.A's in the morning in his way to school, their throats seemed to have been cut, and hadn't stopped bleeding. Even though the cut was shallow, it was almost as though the culprit wanted to see them suffer.

_**Guys please comment on the story...Because I want to know if this story is good, or should I just quite updating. ~WordFromTheUnknown**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys heres' the second chapter, hope you guy like it! Sorry for the shortness and remeber that I didn't write this all by my self Jeice Lover helped as well!  
I don't own Blue Exorcist._**

The next day was brighter, warmer. But it was the day of survival, when all classes were put in danger, and those who died, died, those who lived moved up in class. It was a test of skill and power, those who killed were more likely to lead a group then be squashed between people following their footsteps. Today was the day of bloodshed, everyone had to be ready. A pair of brothers, equal by blood, held feral grins that twisted their faces. Blood would be shed today.

In one room in the school, hidden away from anyone else, was Konekomaru who was huddled up, polishing and sharpening his knives in preparation. He was near the top of the class, true, but in this day, anything went. You never knew what some student would come up with. There had been fires and illegal weapon modifications and even someone who was said to have ripped out a dead student's spine and used it as a whip (though most believed that was just an old tale invented by the upper-classmen in an effort to scare the newbies, but anything could be true in this world right?)

The event itself had started up only about an hour ago. It went through the school hours, from when one bell rang to the end of the day. To survive, Konekomaru mostly just hid for a majority of the day. He didn't believe in killing, no matter what they were taught every day. Even if he found himself cornered by who knew what, he would just injure them so he could get away and find another hiding place.

He let out a small breath, he hated having to hurt people, but it's what you had to do to survive, right? He heard the door begin to slide open, slowly, almost creepily. With a whimper, he quietly crawled into a closet that was in the corner of the room before the door opened all the way. When the door finally slid all the way open, he held his breath. You never knew, some students took the opportunity to get back at others who they had grudged against, and Konekomaru sure wasn't going to take any chances that it might not be Reiji hunting him down. Slow footsteps announced the entrance of someone into the room. He forced himself not to squeak in fear as he heard the steps stop outside the closet. He grasped his knife, ready to lash out and escape as he always did as soon as he was cornered. He heard the door rattle slightly, someone preparing to open it, no doubt.

Then, the door came crashing down on him, pinning him under the heavy wood. He gasped aloud from the impact. A hand reached under and grabbed him by the front of the collar of his shirt, grasping the fabric tightly in a fist.

"What's up shorty?" The person hissed. "Miss me in class yesterday?"

Konekomaru froze just for a second then he began to struggle and thrash, Reiji grinned at him his grin was one of evil things. With a quick movement he struck out, his fist smashing into Koenkomaru's face. Koneko, felt his nose break, as warm blood seeped down his face. Just as Reiji was about to strike once more, a knife had penetrated into the soft flesh of his wrist, the hand that was holding him. Reiji dropped Konekomaru with a curse, holding his bleeding wrist.

"You little shit!" Konekomaru moved, he turned around Reiji hand already holding another knife ready to flick it when needed. Reiji turned around and went to run him down, Konekomaru dodged to the left, struck out, and a new knife lay implanted in Reiji's side. His blood now dripped all over the floor, making it slippery and wet. Konekomaru went to the doors, and opened them. The lights were out in the hallways, it was pitch black. A rough hand grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"Hey Kid!" Konekomaru struggled to look up, when he did he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes, almost like fire.

"Help...please..." He usually didn't ask for help, he usually could take care of himself, but he didn't want to die today, not by Reiji's hands.

The figure smirked, Konekomaru saw white teeth, too sharp to be natural. Eyes that glowed too bright of a blue "Sure"

The next thing he knew Konekomaru was across the hallway, in a blur of motion he saw red paint the walls, and a body slump to the ground. A sword gleamed in the dark, and glowing blue eyes stared at him, before he passed out. He knew this figure.

Konekomaru awoke to daylight, the day had passed. When the world came into focus he couldn't help but gag, blood was everywhere, on the walls and on the floor. The body of Reiji was splayed on the floor, thick cuts covered his body, every inch. He knew those type of cuts could only be made by a sword or Katana. Suddenly he was very afraid.

_**Please Review, it lets me know that I'm doing okay~ WordsFromTheUnkown**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! So here's the third chapter! Remember that JeiceLover helped me write this.  
Hope you guy enjoy this chapter!~**_

3.

The class was abuzz with rumors the day after. Most people weren't experts on injuries like he was, all they knew was that Reiji was found covered in blood and blade-wounds. And Konekomaru was found nearby his body. It was also the common knowledge that Reiji was a constant antagonist of Konekomaru's, so there was a motivation as well. The teachers, though, weren't as concerned about Reiji's death.

As far as they were concerned, it just meant that Konekomaru was growing as a fighter. It was only the students who found a reason to speak about it. He didn't like it one bit. He liked being able to just blend into the background and not be noticed, not thrust into the spotlight and put on display. He felt like a bug under a microscope, he could feel people with their eyes on him. A part of him said that he was just being paranoid, but another part felt like he was being pressed so he couldn't breathe, with everyone staring and whispering about him all the time. He could have even sworn that he heard Bon and Shima whispering to each other.

It had been three days since then, he was walking home at the moment, still going over that day's events. He had just jumped back to dodge the splash of a hovercar going over a puddle, when he heard a noise from an alley nearby. Recognizing the noise, he hurried over to it and cautiously entered the alley. You never knew what might be creeping around in a small, dark place like that, but he knew what was making that noise, and he had to see if it was okay. He finally found it in the back of the alley.

It was that cat he had pet a few days ago. It was huddled under an overhang, surrounded by at least 5 mewing kittens. Konekomaru gasped aloud. So that's why it had been so round, it hadn't eaten too much, it was pregnant! Suddenly feeling urgent, he scrounged around until he found a medium cardboard box. Quickly, he gathered up all the kittens and the mama cat and placed them in a cardboard box. The mama seemed to be comfortable with him, since she didn't hiss when he picked up her babies. Once they were all gathered up, he picked up the box and ran home, clutching the small living things in his arms.

Once he got home, he slammed the door shut behind him, then locked it tightly. He let out a breath, relieved to be home and having gotten the kittens to safety. The first thing he did was place the box in the small attached kitchen and give the cats some milk. They lapped it up eagerly as he went into his tiny room and pulled out a spare pillow to make a softer bed for them. He glanced up at the lone picture frame sitting on his bed-side table and sighed, his face somber. He pushed aside the momentary feeling of sadness and went on doing what he was doing.

He went back into the kitchen, placing the pillow next to the box, so that if the mamma cat wanted to move her kittens she could without having to worry about finding a more comfortable place to put them. He wanted to watch the mother cat some more, he needed to finish up his school work, and other things. He started with his history work. He loved this subject the most, he found the past more enjoyable than the present, when there was free lands, and fresh winds.

He spent a good six hours finishing up his work, it took longer than he thought it would have, because he had stopped to check on the mamma cat and her kittens, they were so cute that when he realized how much time had passed he promised himself that he wouldn't look at the cats until he finished his work. It was nice to have someone with him in this empty place.

(_It was dark, no lights were on, sounds, sounds everywhere. Feet moving, fast, faster. Breathing. Gasping. Running. A pair lowing blue eyes stared at him in the shadows, smiles to sharp. The sound of a gun clicking, and sword scraping against metal.) _

"Hey! Koneko you awake?" There was a banging sound on his door. Konekomaru lifted his head from his desk knocking on the door was his friends, Bon and Shima looked worried for a moment before their worried looks disappeared. "Hey Koneko, its time for school. Why aren't you ready?"  
"Huh?" Konekomaru looked at the clock and then panicked. "One moment!"

Ten minutes later the group of three, walked over to the school. Neither one of them taking notice to the floating blimps that told news about the war, new discoveries for immortality, new shades of skin color; hair color, eye color, for those who wanted alterations. It was something they grew used to as they grew older, the constant blimps, speeding hovercrafts (though Konekomaru always stood between the two just incase a car blow snow at them).

But somethings never change the three friends held stiff backs, and tight muscles. Eyes alert for anything strange, the only time they relaxed was when they were inside the school.

"Alright class," Today they had Mr. Fujimoto, Mr. Fujimoto was one of the older teachers in the school. He had white hair with a pair of glasses that held crosses at the ends of them. Some said he was a priest, but no one believed in a God anymore, they hadn't believed in one for years.

"Today we are going to go Hunting." That sent excitement throughout the classroom, even Koenkomaru was a little excited.

Hunting was a term used for when they go out to look for any wild G.A's or Genetically Altered humans. Long ago people were allowed to change themselves at will or from in the womb, there were people born with wings or tails, super human strength or speed. Their coloring would be off as well, a slight green to them or blue, even other colors. But soon these people began to change, their mental state began to brake apart, they where losing control of themselves. That was why it was outlawed years ago, but a scientist a man still did the operation a man who himself was one, who killed thousands, legends say he made his children into monsters who were ruled by insanity. There was a group of people who went out to kill this things, who have lost themselves and become monsters. And that was what Konekomaru and everyone else in the were.

The hunt began around the school as they walked around looking for footprints and other signs that showed where a G.A might be. Very few people notice the slight change in the pair of twins that followed them, their muscles were tense, they looked frightened.

A sound caught the students and teachers attention, something walked out of the clearing, it moved with sluggish movements. It was huge. When it entered the clearing there was cursing and drawing of weapons everywhere. Standing infront of them was a G.A wild with madness. It had wings huge red wings that dripped blood, horns that seemed to have ripped out of the skull. It seemed to be in pain, but its eyes were filled with hatred. Konekomaru noticed something, everyone else seemed to as well. It had evolved, how was that possible?

"The wings should not be like that." one of the teachers said it was Ms. Kirigakure, a woman with dyed red hair with blonde ends. (No teacher could teach at the school if they altered they genetic code, Dyed hair was fine)

It was true, G.A humans were only given Angel wings, covered in white feathers or any color they wanted, this creature had no feathers, and blood dripped in a slow pattern. The class drew their weapons.

Rin sent a look at his brother, Yukio looked back. A twitch itched against their skin, as something warm and furry tightened around their torsos. They took a stance weapons ready, eyes glowing.

"Be careful kiddies," Ms. Kirigakure warned. "This thing is probably more dangerous than anything that most you kids have faced before. Remember to work in teams! If you get hurt or need help, don't even stop to think once about asking someone else for help! Just do it!" As she always did, she rushed in first, taking a slash at the creature with her sword. However, just as she did, it screeched and launched itself into the air, making her miss by less than an inch. She landed on her feet and whirled around, pointing her sword up into the air at it.

"Long-range weapon users! Take it down!" With a cry of 'yes ma'am' from all around, an arrangement of bullets and knives and other such weapons flew up into the air. The creature, however, dodged each projectile with nimble ease. It climbed up to a point in the air where the wind blew bullets off course and no thrown weapon could reach it.

"Nii-san!" Yukio cried out as he ran towards his brother. "Like we practiced!" Rin nodded, bending down and locking his fingers together. "Right!" "One!" Yukio jumped into the air, guns held firmly in his hands. "Two!" His feet landed on his brother's hands, Rin's arm muscles tightened and pulsed. "THREE!" With a surprising amount of force, Rin launched his younger brother into the air.

When Yukio was let than ten feet below the creature, he fired his guns, hitting it in the wings. The G.A. shrieked in pain as the bullets rushed through flesh and bone. With the snapping of its' muscles and bones, it plummeted to the ground, screeching in pain all the way until it made impact.

"I've got you!" Rin shouted. He held his hands up as Yukio fell along with the G.A. The younger twin whipped his guns back into his holsters, then stretched out his arms. His hands his his brother's, and he used them to spring off and fly off to the side until he landed squarely on the ground, letting out a breath of relief.

"Well, I'm certainly glad that ordeal is over," he commented as he brushed off his clothes. The other students stared in awe. None of them had ever seen such a maneuver performed by anyone before.

"Nicely done you two," Ms. Kirigakure commented. "That was no easy feat that you two just did. Impressive." Now this was a surprise to the students. None of them had ever heard Ms. Kirigakure hand out praise, only insults and criticism.

In with the rest of their group, the trio of friends stared, impressed. Shima let out an impressed whistle. "Never seen anyone do that before," he commented. Bon only crossed his arms, letting out a grunt. "Show offs," he grunted.

Konekomaru stayed silent between the two of them, still gripping one of his knives. The two were so brutal when they killed, but they also seemed very prepared to do so. They were obviously trained to do this, but the way they did it was just unreal. A sound from the direction of the beast caught his attention. He looked at it, and was surprised to see its' chest still spasmodically rising up and down. Its' muscles jerked randomly and it was bleeding in many places, but it was certainly still alive.

_Better go take care of it real quickly_, he thought to himself. While everyone was still staring at the twins, he jogged over to the fallen creature, knife still held in his hand. He approached it slowly until he was close enough to see its' beady eyes peeking out from between torn clumps of feathers and fur. It growled and wheezed as it breathed. It was almost sad, seeing it like this. _Best put it out of its' misery now,_ Konekomaru thought dryly.

He raised a knife, having finally found that one vital point in its' neck through the thickly matted fur. In the same second he threw it, the creature's claws lashed out. He didn't even have time to realize it had moved. All he knew was that he was feeling pain in the side of his stomach as the claws tore through the flesh there. He fell backwards, screaming from the pain and holding his bleeding side with his hands.

"Shit!" He could hear the teacher yell out. "Damnit, why didn't anyone check if that thing was dead?!" She pulled out a hand-held holo-screen, she made her call to the school staff. "We have a wounded student out on the field! Get a medic out here now!"

The twins were enjoying their single moment of fame, they weren't used to the adoring people, but they froze when something hit their noses the scent of fresh blood, warm and coppery. The scent of pain covered their senses, Yukio instantly began looking around he noticed the small boy, Konekomaru on the floor bleeding quite badly. He rushed over, "It's okay. Calm down, I'll take care of you."

Konekomaru looked through hazy covered eyes at the teen boy who began to pull gauze and bandage wrappings, cleaning oilment out, along with an a old fashion needle and thread.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. I've done this millions of times on Rin." He answered his mental question if he knew what he was going to do. Yukio smiled at Konekomaru, to ease his worry. During the time Yukio was taking caring of Konekomaru, he told his brother to take care of the fallen G.A.

Rin walked over to the dieing G.A, its eyes were filled with pain, and anger. Blood was still fresh in the air, he wiped out his katana and with a single slicing arch, he killed it. The G.A stopped moving, not even a small twitch. He whipped at his mouth, erasing the drool. He was scared, his brother had more control than him, he was terrified. He closed his eyes, so no one would notice the tears fall. He was losing himself. He enjoyed watching the thing suffer, thats why they didn't kill it, he enjoyed watching things suffer, what was wrong with him?

"There, we go." Yukio pulled back from Konekomaru, the wound was closed and cleaned. Konekomaru had fallen asleep by then, from the blood loss. He noticed his brother, crying, though no tears were spilling. His heart was crying.

_**Comment on how you guys think about this story, and tell me if I should keep it up!  
~WordsFromTheUnknown**_


End file.
